masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7: MSV Estevanico
How unique! This quest was AWESOME! No combat, not even other characters, yet it had me on my toes the whole time. This was a side quest more memorable than the main plots of many other games (actually, I thought it was more memorable than some parts of the main story in this game). Dracosummoner 22:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but you might be blowing this mission up alot bigger then it is. I mean, its a short quest, and how is it memorable than "some parts" of the game? There is really nothing to remember it for. Sure it did break away from the game's gamplay elements, but there was really nothing that stood out in the mission. I know its your opinion, but I don't think this mission was that interesting. MEffect Fan 22:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I find it memorable because it has more bugs than most of the other quests, yet it has very little going on in it. Mictlantecuhtli 22:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can see where Dracosummoner is coming from. The first time I played through that mission, I was on my toes, too. It's creepy, especially when the ship starts shaking. PhoenixBlue 23:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I found it memorable because this is the first quest in either ME 1 or 2 where I had no clue what to do. I had to come here to find out that I'm supposed to shoot at something in order to get it to fall down. Something I haven't had to do before in either of these 2 games and something which would have never occurred to me because I've never had to do it before or even knew that I could do it. If you're going to change some behavior in the game then you need to notify the player that they can now do something that they've never been able to do before. Stupid mission. DrMorbius 08:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I suspect Dracosummoner was being sarcastic. Delspencerdeltorro 18:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't think this quest was great, well, try it with headphones and good volume. hehehe. Agree with PhoenixBlue. I nearly jumped out of my seat with every clang and bang from the superstructure. Wow.Carrie Whitaker 00:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Things like this belong elsewhere as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 01:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The Ship Great Backstory about the quest still the Estevanico looks like an aircraft if you look at it closly to me it looks like a space version of the DC-9 --MSV Estevanico (talk) 10:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Subjective and not trivia. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Bugs Hi all, the other day I was playing this mission and encountered the bug where you end up in the air with no way down, I then read this article now and noticed it has a way to not trigger it and suggests reloading the level. Thing is I managed to get out of the air again, I moved as far back in the air as I could, aimed towards the left corner and sprinted forward and ended up going through the invisible barrier and back onto normal ground. If anyone else has had this then maybe it could be added as a possible way to get out? --Donovan-j-charlie (talk) 11:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC)